The Ring of Lies
by Queen of the Scorpions
Summary: Severus Snape is a bit confused as to why he hates James Potter in the first place. Things aren't always as they seem, Severus. Marauder fic. James Severus friendship...ish. This is a one shot... most likely. Please, please, please review. Please. Severus will come to your door and give you a cookie if you review.


The Ring of Lies

Severus Snape had been battling with someone for a long time. That someone was James Potter. He'd been battling with something for a long time. That something was his motivations behind that battle. How did their rivalry even start? Severus found that he couldn't remember. Who threw the first blow? Severus could not recall that, either. Why did he hate James Potter? He was stubborn and proud, but so was Severus, so that wasn't it. Was it because they both loved Lily? It couldn't be that either, because they'd hated each other before Potter even met Lily. What had they fought about ever? The only thing that ever happened is that they dueled. But over what?

"Hey, random question. Why do we hate Snape so much?" That was the voice of Peter Pettigrew. There were for shadows on the wall of the corridor to Severus's left. They were stationary, so Severus was safe for the moment. He should've just turned and walked away, put some distance between him and his tormentors, but Pettigrew had just asked the question plaguing Severus's mind, maybe Potter had an answer.

"Why would you even ask that question?" Sirius Black growled.

"I mean, I hate him too and everything, don't get me wrong. I absolutely hate his guts… But do any of you remember why we started hating him?"

"Well sure, Wormtail, it's because… Actually, I don't remember either." Black said. "Erm… Moony?" Apparently that was Lupin's nickname, because he was the one who answered.

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Surely you know, right Prongs?" Black asked. That must've been Potter's nickname.

"Well, yeah, it's because he… Well I… Blimey I can't remember either. Why were we even mad at him?"

"No clue." Said Pettigrew. "Do you remember, Padfoot?"

"Not at all. " Black replied.

"It's odd, really, the first memory I have of Snape is a duel between you two, James." Lupin said, thoughtfully. "It's as though you were born enemies."

"Yeah… what was I even fighting him for… it can't have been Lily, I didn't know her yet." Potter mused.

"I don't even know… hey, Snape." Severus's heart skipped about two beats. Lupin had just called him out.

"What are you doing here?" Black challenged.

"Maybe he could answer our question." Pettigrew offered.

"Hold on, maybe he can tell us." Potter said thoughtfully.

"Good idea, James." Black said.

"Are you kidding me?" Pettigrew whined.

"Snape, why'd we start fighting, do you remember?" Potter asked.

"Not at all, actually." Severus answered.

"Oh, well." Potter shrugged. "Well, since you're here…" He extracted his wand from his pocket.

"Come on, Potter, I'm really not in the mood for a duel." Severus yawned.

"Actually, oddly enough, I'm not really ecstatic about humiliating you right now either. Isn't that strange?"

"Not really, seeing as you two were really good friends." A voice said from the corner.

"Excuse me?" Severus demanded, indignantly.

"Yeah, you're all due for your daily memory modifications and elixir of rage doses about now. We can't have the most powerful force of light banding together again, can we? No, it's best to keep you separated from each other." A boy their age stepped from the shadows, wearing a cloak of white and a dragon skull mask.

"What are you on, because I want some." Black smirked.

"Obliviate." Was all the stranger said.

Severus sat straight up in his bed. That was certainly an odd dream. He dressed and made his way to the great hall. He spotted Potter on the way, flanked by his usual entourage. The very sight of them made his blood boil, but why? Severus Snape had been battling with someone for a long time. That someone was James Potter. He'd been battling with something for a long time. That something was his motivations behind that battle. How did their rivalry even start? Severus found that he couldn't remember. Who threw the first blow? Severus could not recall that, either. Why did he hate James Potter? He sighed. He guessed he'd never know.


End file.
